Grissom's Marvelous Mush
by sasquatch223
Summary: This was originally all about the CSIs spending the night in the break room as a result of a prank, but the story later took an unexpected turn. That's the reason for the title. Implied GSR, hints of Wedges. NO FLUFF. K-plus to be safe.
1. Glue, Tarantulas and Salt

Revenge is a Dish Best Shared Between Three People

**Revenge is a Dish Best Shared Between Three People**

_**A/N: **_My first fanfic, so please R&R.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own CSI or any of its characters, however hard I wish I could.

_**Chapter 1:**_

Sara, Grissom, Greg, Catherine, Nick, and Warrick were in the break room, chatting after a long shift. They were talking about the pranks they'd played a few days back on Sofia, Brass, and Ecklie. "Did you see Brass' face when he opened that box?" Greg laughed. "I can't believe he actually thought it was a three-piece suit!" Catherine added. Everyone laughed as they recalled memories of Brass', Sofia's, and Ecklie's reactions.

_Three Days Ago_

Greg glanced furtively around him as he snuck into Ecklie's office. Ecklie wasn't due to be back from his meeting until an hour later. That gave Greg plenty of time to glue the openings of the case file envelopes on Ecklie's desk shut. Ecklie would be setting off tomorrow morning to review the case files with the sheriff, and Greg intended to embarrass him. Theoretically, Ecklie shouldn't be able to open the envelopes without ripping/cutting them. Greg giggled quietly.

Grissom carefully placed the suit box on Brass' desk, so as not to disturb the tarantulas lurking inside (the box, not the desk). Grissom had plucked an old suit box from Brass' trash can and filled it with his tarantulas. He hoped that Brass would think someone gave him a suit for no special reason. When Brass opens the box, Grissom thought, all the little arachnids will crawl out, seeking the light. Grissom guffawed under his breath.

Sara slowly, cautiously poured the sugar from the sugar bowl into a small clean jar. She then filled the now empty bowl with some salt she had brought from home. Sofia's the only one who uses that bowl, she had thought. All the rest of us are always too busy to put sugar in our coffee/tea. Sara had chosen a fine white salt, hoping Sofia wouldn't notice the difference. Sara chuckled. Sofia's going to get a hell of a shock when her tea's salty instead of sweet.

_Present, In the Break Room_

Suddenly, all the lights went out. The lock in the door (which locked from the outside) clicked ominously. "Blackout?" Sara suggested. "I don't think so," Warrick replied. "You hear that?" asked Nick. "That's the fridge." "Oh," Sara said, her theory disproved. "Shh!" Catherine whispered. "Listen!" The CSIs heard voices coming in through the gap under the door. 

"What?? You didn't throw them in?" Ecklie asked in an exaggerated whisper. "I was afraid one of them would leave! I just clicked the lights off and locked the door! We were lucky we got all of them!" came Sofia's hushed reply. "Never mind," Brass assured them. "Just open the door now, and shove them in quick." Sofia yanked the break room door open, and heaved a pile of sleeping bags in. Then the lights came back on. 

"Oof!" Warrick was crushed in the pile of sleeping bags, so Greg pulled him out. "I guess that's their way of getting revenge." Greg said. "Wait a second… they actually expect us to spend the night here?" Grissom asked. "I bags the couch!" Greg yelled, running for the break room's only reasonable place to sleep. "Ugh, the rest of us are going to have to sleep on the floor." Catherine groaned. "At least they were kind enough to give us sleeping bags," Nick said.


	2. Insomnia

Revenge is a Dish Best Shared Between Three People

**Revenge is a Dish Best Shared Between Three People**

_**Chapter 2:**_

Sara moved her hand around as she blindly groped for something to hit Grissom with. She settled on a magazine. She aimed, and then whacked Grissom hard on the head. VERY hard on the head. "Stop snoring, for heaven's sake!" Sara hissed. "I can't sleep! Why are you even snoring? You don't usually snore." Grissom replied, "Well, I don't usually sleep on the floor, either." "Whatever," Sara sighed. "Just go back to sleep." She dragged her sleeping bag nearer the refrigerator.

"Turn it down, will ya?" Nick muttered. "I can't sleep," Warrick complained. Greg was listening to Porcupine Tree on his iPod, with the volume fixed at MAX. "How can listening to rock music at 100,000 decibels help you fall asleep?" Catherine asked. "It just does!" Greg replied. Nick, Catherine and Warrick simultaneously picked up their sleeping bags and shuffled closer to the other side of the break room.

Finally, everyone was asleep. Grissom, for some inexplicable reason, had stopped snoring. Even Greg was sleeping, his iPod slipping from his limp hand, which was hanging over the edge of the couch. "Hank… Hank, you naughty dog! You chewed on his shoes again! Gil, didn't I TELL you not to leave your dress shoes lying around??" Sara admonished in her sleep. Greg was singing Supertramp's "Bloody". He was dreaming about being onstage with all of the greatest rock stars. Catherine was muttering, "Lindsey, Lindsey, you said you'd be back by ten! It's nearly 2 in the morning!" "Wha..?" Nick murmured. "What did you say, Clementine? You're going to get a bellybutton ring?" Clementine was a recent acquisition of Nick's; she was his latest girlfriend. "Tina! How could you do this to me?" Warrick sputtered. "I thought I made the right decision by marrying you! I guess I was wrong!" In his sleep, unbeknownst to everyone, even he himself, Warrick picked up Greg's iPod and flung it across the room. He was dreaming about throwing a porcelain sheep at Tina. Further away, Sara, who was next to the refrigerator, felt a small rectangular plastic object hit her on the head. "Ouch." Grissom was cooing: "There, there, my little bees. Don't be scared. She's my fiancée. You're going to be seeing her quite a lot." 


	3. Greg's iPod

Revenge is a Dish Best Shared Between Three People

**Revenge is a Dish Best Shared Between Three People**

_**Chapter 3:**_

Greg was the first to wake up. He stared at his hand for a few seconds, realized what was wrong (his iPod wasn't in it), and started hunting around for his iPod. He found it under the refrigerator. The rigid bright orange plastic shell was cracked in five places, and the screen was frozen on "Feel Like Makin' Love". Greg gazed around with a critical eye, finally deciding that the only possible for throwing it was Warrick. Greg poked him. Hard. Warrick woke with a start. "Tina! I…I…" Greg stared at him as if he had sprouted tentacles. "Oh," Warrick realized. "It's you." "Yes, it's me," Greg agreed, "and boy, am I mad!" Warrick lay back down, moaning something about just because Greg's mad, he doesn't have to take it out on me. Greg shook him, snarling," Don't try the innocent act on me. It won't work. I know what you did, and you know it too. You're going to pay for this!" Warrick was confused. "Pay for what?" Greg held up his broken iPod. "You threw it, didn't you?" Warrick replied: "The only thing I threw was a porcelain sheep, in my dream. Wait. Maybe I did throw that. I have the habit of acting out my dreams." Greg hissed, "I haven't decided on what I'll do to you yet, but whatever it is, it's gonna be unpleasant." Warrick shuddered. 

Catherine, who was a light sleeper, had woken up in the middle of Greg and Warrick's conversation. Her eyes were all swollen from lack of sleep, and though she tried to fall back asleep, it didn't work. So she decided that if she couldn't sleep, no one else should be allowed to. Catherine walked around, alternately shaking Grissom, Sara, and Nick. "Rise and shine!" she called in a mock-cheerful voice. Grissom didn't stir. Sara opened her eyes blearily and mumbled "What? Hank, did you eat all the leftovers in the fridge again? Oh, sorry, Cath, it's you." Then she proceeded to lie back down and continue sleeping. Nick whispered something about Clementine, then rolled over and went back to sleep


	4. Ice Cream for Breakfast

Revenge is a Dish Best Shared Between Three People

**Revenge is a Dish Best Shared Between Three People**

_**Chapter 4:**_

"I'm hungry!" Greg whined. Everyone was now awake, but they were still stuck in the break room. Greg yanked the fridge door open and peered inside. "Hmm, what's this? Grissom-DO NOT TOUCH." Greg placed the jar back on the shelf. He decided to look in the freezer instead. "Ice cream! I thought we ran out! I'm going to have ice cream for breakfast! Yippee!" Greg danced around, looking very energetic for a person who had had only 3 hours of sleep. "I guess I can have your Blue Hawaiian then," Sara teased. "Whatever. I'm having ice cream for breakfast! Oh yeah! Wait til I tell my friends! Can I eat from the carton?" Catherine rolled her eyes. "I'll take that as a yes!" Greg grabbed a spoon lying nearby and started eating. Catherine poured hot water from a thermos into a mug. "I'll have some of your Blue Hawaiian too, if you please," she called to Greg. "No!" Greg insisted. "Only Sara can have my coffee. And Grissom too, if he gives me a promotion." Catherine, Warrick and Nick glanced at each other meaningfully. Sara smirked to herself. Catherine sighed. "I guess I'll have to drink that sludge in the coffee percolator then."

Sara, Grissom, Catherine, Nick and Warrick didn't have ice cream for breakfast, but they didn't exactly have bacon and eggs either. Grissom munched on a box of chocolate covered crickets while completing yesterday's Times crossword puzzle. Sara finished her slightly mushy fruit salad, leftover from yesterday's lunch. Catherine nibbled on some of her biscuits, brought from home and kept in the break room. Nick ate a sandwich he left in the fridge for "emergency purposes". Warrick wasn't prepared for a crisis, so Catherine offered him some of her biscuits. They talked quietly about the cases they were working on, with the exception of Greg, who was dancing around the room, while eating chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. "This isn't that bad, actually," Sara admitted. "Yeah," Catherine agreed. "Except for instead of me worrying where Lindsey went, it'll be the other way around." 

_A/N: Sorry for the short chapters, it's just the way I roll._


	5. Unfortunate Coincidences

Revenge is a Dish Best Shared Between Three People

**Revenge is a Dish Best Shared Between Three People**

_A/N: I swear, the chapters are getting shorter, and I don't even know why._

_**Chapter 5:**_

Only when shift started did Sofia, Brass, and Ecklie let the CSIs out of the break room. "Did you have fun?" Sofia asked. "Oh, shut up," muttered Catherine, who was still cranky from not getting enough sleep. Grissom, Sara, Greg, Catherine, Nick, and Warrick stumbled through their shift, hungry and sleepy. At the end of shift they converged in the break room again, to work out a revenge plan. This time, instead of playing three different pranks, they decided to utilize the same practical joke for all three people. Catherine was to sneak into Ecklie's office and place a water balloon carefully on top of the doorframe, then wait. When Ecklie opened the door, the water balloon should fall on his head, soaking him. Nick would do the same in Brass' office, Warrick in Sofia's. 

After placing the balloons, the CSIs hid and watched. Uh-oh, Catherine thought. Someone was heading towards Ecklie's office, but it wasn't Ecklie. It was Mandy, reporting to Ecklie's office to give him the print results. Catherine winced as Mandy opened the door and got soaked. "ARGHH!!" Mandy yelled.

Further down the hallway, Nick chuckled as he imagined Brass' reaction when his suit got soaked. "Oops," Nick muttered to himself. Hodges, not Brass, was opening the office door. "Brass, the unidentified substance from the vic's--Oof!" The water balloon exploded and drenched Hodges.

Around the corner, Wendy was strolling into Sofia's office, calling "Sofia, the sample from the SAE kit matches your suspe-Ack!" Wendy closed her eyes as the balloon descended on her. "They're not going to like this," Warrick said grimly.


	6. Misunderstandings

Revenge is a Dish Best Shared Between Three People

**Revenge is a Dish Best Shared Between Three People**

_A/N: Short chapter. Sorry._

_**Chapter 6:**_

Ecklie wondered where Mandy had gotten to. She was supposed to report to my office about an hour ago, he thought. He opened his office door, found puddles of water and shredded balloon bits, then went to confront Mandy. Ecklie walked into the print lab, only to find a wet and angry Mandy toweling herself off. "Ecklie!" she shouted. "Did you HAVE to stick that balloon up there?" Ecklie was baffled. "Why are you all wet?" Mandy growled, "Because you had to put a water balloon on your door, so that when I opened it to give you the print results, I got completely and totally WET!" Ecklie thought for a minute. "Wait… I know now. The CSIs must have put that balloon there to get back at me for the sleeping in the break room thing." Mandy had no idea what he was talking about. "Never mind," he said, "Give me the results later, I have to get to Sofia and Brass now."

"Sofia! Jim!" Ecklie yelled down the hall. "Did you-" At that moment, Sofia came running down the corridor, an enraged Wendy chasing her. Wendy was shouting, "Now I'll have to go home and change before my date with Hodges!" Sofia was surprised. She stopped running for a few seconds, and asked: "You're going out with Hodges?" Wendy didn't reply, but only continued chasing Sofia. Ecklie sighed as they turned the corner.

"Hodges! What happened to you?" Brass enquired as Hodges entered his office. "You tell me," Hodges snarked. "How would I know?" Brass asked, confused. Hodges rolled his eyes. Suddenly, the door burst open, and Ecklie came barging in. "Wait!" he yelled, sounding like a deranged madman. Hodges' jaw dropped. "Jim, the CSIs are getting back at us for the break room thing, and they accidentally got the lab rats instead of us!" Hodges looked insulted and clueless at the same time. "Hey! You didn't have to call us lab rats! Without us, you wouldn't be able to solve any of your cases! What are you talking about anyways?" Ecklie didn't answer him, but dragged Brass out of his office. "Come on. We're going to rescue Sofia from Wendy, and then we're going to hunt the CSIs down."


	7. The Best is Yet to Come

Revenge is a Dish Best Shared Between Three People

**Revenge is a Dish Best Shared Between Three People**

_A/N: Shortest chapter yet! But that's just the way my fic goes._

_**Chapter 7:**_

"Wendy! This is unacceptable!" Ecklie admonished. "Even if Sofia had played a prank on you, which I'm sure she didn't, you had no right to chase her around the hallways! Get back to work immediately!" Wendy meekly mumbled something that sounded vaguely like "sorry", and shuffled back to the DNA lab.

Ecklie pulled Brass and Sofia into his office, and shut the door. "You've realized, haven't you, that the CSIs wanted vengeance for the break room thing, and instead of getting us, they've upset the lab rats!" Ecklie said. "Yeah," Sofia replied, "But what do we do now? After all, we weren't the ones who got soaked." Brass suggested that they should just sit back and watch, because Mandy, Wendy, and Hodges were sure to get their own revenge. The question was, did they believe that the CSIs drenched them? Or did they think that Sofia, Brass, and Ecklie made up the story?


	8. Revenge, Lab Rat Style

Revenge is a Dish Best Shared Between Three People

**Revenge is a Dish Best Shared Between Three People**

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews :D! I haven't really planned out this story (i.e. I don't know the ending or anything), so (stealing TwiLyght's idea here) my plot bunny isn't fenced in, it'll just run wherever it wants to, and stop whenever it wants to. There might not be updates for a while because I've sorta run out of ideas, and I have a big Chinese project due next week. sigh. I say MIGHT because my plot bunny is unpredictable, and I'm a procrastinator. I'd much rather be writing this than doing my homework, believe me. HEE._

_Another disclaimer because I felt like it: I do not own CSI. If I did, there would be more Yo! Bling and Wedges. A LOT more._

_**Chapter 8:**_

"Hmph", Hodges scoffed. "I still don't buy their story." Wendy, Hodges, and Mandy were in the DNA lab, debating whether to believe Sofia's, Brass' and Ecklie's story about the balloons being planted by the CSIs. "Oh, I give up!" Wendy said, throwing her hands up. "Tell you what," suggested Mandy. "Why don't we just get them ALL? That way we're sure to get our revenge." Wendy and Hodges nodded approvingly. "What pranks do you suggest, Hodges? I know you're the king of stupidity and pointlessness," Wendy appealed. "Thank you," Hodges answered. "I appreciate the compliment. As to the prank, why don't we put flour on the fan blades in Ecklie's office, lure everyone in, and then turn on the fans? They'll all be covered in white powder, and boy will the undersheriff be mad at them!" Wendy and Mandy answered simultaneously: "NO WAY!"

"Correction: Everyone will get EXTREMELY annoyed, Ecklie will be VERY pissed at us, and we'll probably get fired!" exclaimed Wendy. "Oh," muttered Hodges. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Hey!" Hodges brightened. "I just got a brainwave! Does our break room sink have a hand sprayer?" Wendy was getting slightly annoyed now. "What the heck is a hand sprayer?" Hodges, sensing danger, backed away. "Never mind," he said hurriedly. "I've got an idea!" Mandy shouted excitedly. Wendy and Hodges turned in surprise. "My brother tried this a couple times on me. Why don't we hide toothpicks in their lunches? They won't choke, I guarantee you, but they'll be really annoyed. Plus, don't you think this would be a bit too trivial to mention to someone as 'important' as the undersheriff?" Wendy and Hodges nodded and murmured approvingly. "Well, look who's the queen of pointlessness now," Hodges teased. "In fact," Wendy said, "Why don't we go do that now? I've got a stash of toothpicks right there in that third drawer." Mandy looked slightly bemused as she took out a 500-pack of toothpicks. "Don't ask."

The three lab rats headed towards the break room, Mandy holding the toothpicks. They slinked into the room, and seeing as there was no one there except them, Hodges shut the door. Wendy, Mandy and Hodges then proceeded to stick toothpicks into everything in the fridge, except for Grissom's "DO NOT TOUCH". They were too scared to open that. "What do you think he's got in there?" Mandy mused. "Oh, probably a mutated alien or something," Hodges said dismissively.

_Another A/N: Thank you to for the pranks, because I am totally unoriginal. Oh, BTW, I don't know why Wendy has a stash of toothpicks either._


	9. The Festering Jar in the Fridge

Revenge is a Dish Best Shared Between Three People

**Revenge is a Dish Best Shared Between Three People**

_A/N: I'm not sure what'll happen next, please PM me with suggestions!_

_**Chapter 9:**_

Sara walked into the break room. God, she was starving! It was 3am, she'd just wrapped up a case, and she hadn't eaten anything since a sandwich at 5pm. She pulled the fridge door open, grabbed her veggie burrito, and prepared to dig in. But-"What the heck?? Toothpicks?!" She picked out all the visible ones, but when she bit in, there were many, many more. She tried picking them out again, but no matter how many toothpicks she took out, there always seemed to be more left. So since she was absolutely voracious, Sara peered at the other snacks in the fridge, and selected a sandwich (it was probably Nick's, he was a sandwich guy) with no meat. She opened the wrapper, only to find more toothpicks staring at her. Sara then went through all the food in the fridge, and concluded that each item either had meat in it, or was poked within an inch of its life with toothpicks. Except one item. Sara figured the pranksters had been too scared of whatever was inside to open it. She stared at Grissom's DO NOT TOUCH for a few seconds, and then sighed. Sara took the jar out, opened it and sniffed. It didn't smell too bad, actually. But what put her off was what it looked like-it was a multicolored lumpy sludge (and not the pretty-rainbow kind of multicolored) with a few newspaper shreds thrown in. And she could have sworn she saw a dead beetle in there somewhere. "Oh well," Sara sighed. "Drastic times call for drastic measures." She grabbed a spoon and started scooping up the sludge-

_A/N: Yes, I know sandwiches don't have lives._


	10. A Very Pleasant Surprise

Revenge is a Dish Best Shared Between Three People

**Revenge is a Dish Best Shared Between Three People**

_A/N; Sorry for the long wait, my plot bunny escaped but I lured it back with lettuce. Also, I had a brainwave in the shower._

_**Chapter 10:**_

"Hey, Sara? What are you eating?" Catherine's voice rang out through the hallways. She skidded into the room, and upon seeing what Sara was munching on, tried to snatch it away. "Sara, what IS that? It looks poisonous. Spit it out!" Catherine groped for the jar of blue sludge. "Is it one of Grissom's experiments? I though we bought him his own little fridge for those!" Catherine grunted, still trying to take the jar from Sara. Sara, her mouth full of sludge, exclaimed," It's delicious! Honestly Cath, try it!"

Greg, Warrick and Nick rushed into the break room, wanting to find out what exactly was so delicious. "Sara," said Greg, solemn for once. "I fear for your life. Who knows how many mashed-up bugs Grissom has in there?" "Who CARES?" Sara retorted. "It's fantastic, really, Greg. Try it!" She insisted, thrusting the jar of gunk towards him. "No, thank you," muttered Greg gingerly. Sara grinned. "Go on, Greg, I dare you!" She knew he could never resist a dare. Greg sighed. "Fine, then." He carefully scooped up a tiny spoonful of gunk, held his nose, and shoved it in his mouth. Greg's eyes lit up. "It's good, it's really good!" Even Catherine, the ever skeptical one, could tell he wasn't lying. "Told you," Sara smirked. Everyone closed in cautiously around the jar of sludge, staring at it as if it were a bomb, about to explode. But it didn't. Catherine, Warrick and Nick were finally coerced into taking a bite (or would that be a slurp?) of the goo, and all three found it tasted fabulous. Soon all of the blue sludge had been eaten.

"Why the party?" Grissom wandered in. "What's up, Lindsey got a scholarship or something?" Everyone burst out laughing. "It's way better than that, Grissom," Catherine told him. Grissom raised his eyebrows. Catherine was the worried mother. What could possibly be more exciting than Lindsey getting a scholarship?

_A/N: Inspiration for the ending will be taken from Roald Dahl's "George's Marvelous Medicine." If you want to be slightly spoiled about the ending to this fanfic, I suggest you read the aforementioned book._


	11. Ecklie and Grissom

A/N: Sorry for the long wait

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait!_

_**Chapter 11:**_

Grissom strolled into the break room, peering around to see what had gotten everyone so excited. "Hey!" he yelled, realizing what everyone was eating. "That's my experiment with the newspaper shreddings, caterpillar cocoon fluid and mashed-up beetles!" Greg, shoving spoonful after spoonful into his mouth, managed to say "Boss, it's really good. Try it!" Grissom looked a bit skeptical, but decided to give it a taste anyway. This was the guy who had picked up a random rock in the desert and licked it, right? So he walked over to Sara and told her to give him a little. She offered him her spoon, and he licked a bit off with the tip of his tongue. Grissom's eyes lit up. "This could be stellar! They'd all love it-Children, adults, old stiffs…" Warrick raised an eyebrow. "Gris, are you actually suggesting we SELL this stuff?" Grissom, whose eyes had taken on a dreamy glaze, replied with a simple "Why not?"

An hour later, the team was gathered in Grissom's office, with a complicated business plan in front of them. "And I thought you were politically tone-deaf," chuckled Catherine. They all worked excitedly for another hour, happily discussing business tactics. But… wait a minute. Aren't we forgetting something about our _**CSIs**_?

A red-faced Ecklie came barreling in. "You guys have been in here the whole time? I thought you were all out in the field! What have you been doing these past two hours?" His face color was progressively changing to beetroot. "Relax, Conrad," said Grissom, actually sounding relaxed for once. "RELAX?!" Nick held out his bowl of goop, like an offering to a cranky god. "Ugh," Ecklie muttered, backing away from the dish of gunk. "What exactly IS that?"

"Grissom's Marvelous Mush," Warrick replied matter-of-factly.

_A/N: I swear, these chapters really ARE getting shorter._


	12. We're Not Quitters

_A/N: Penultimate chapter! I hope you all enjoyed reading this fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it. Another tribute to Annie: Grissom's (and Sara's) apartment. OOC Sara in this chapter, as I don't imagine she'd leave CSI purely because of Ecklie._

_**Chapter 12:  
**_"Let's vote," Catherine called. Everyone was arguing over what the gunk should be called. In the end, "Grissom's Marvelous Mush" won three votes out of six. Since Ecklie had complained to the Undersheriff about the CSIs "goofing off" in the break room when they were supposed to be working, Sara, Catherine, Greg, Nick, Warrick and Grissom were now all in Grissom's (and Sara's) apartment. Since there was no table in the house big enough to accommodate all of their plans, maps, and random doodles, everyone was sitting on the floor. There were at least three yawns per minute. "That's it," Sara snapped. "I'm not having this. Work is getting really hectic, Ecklie thinks he can control what we do and where we go…" she trailed off as she punched a multicolored throw pillow nearby. Catherine threw down her file and sighed. "I'm with her. Who else?" Pretty soon, Warrick, Nick and Greg were all nodding in agreement, but not Grissom. He had a hard time deciding. But everyone eventually managed to talk him into it, exaggerating about the amount of time he'd be able to spend with his bugs if he quit CSI.

When shift started, Grissom, Sara, Greg, Catherine, Nick and Warrick all pranced into Ecklie's office in single file, smacking down resignation papers one by one. "What the This word has been CENSORED by me?? You CENSORED can't CENSOOOOOOOOOOORED leave like this! I'll have you Here I die of a heart attack reported to the Your censor has been reincarnated Undersheriff!" screamed Ecklie, attracting the attention of several visitors in the hallway, who looked somewhat alarmed by the variety of swearwords he was using, and also by the sheer volume of his voice. The CSIs filed out. Just before exiting, Grissom turned around, waggled his index finger and said mockingly, "Watch your language, Conrad." Greg gave a hearty wave, and called out,"See you around!"

"Or not," Catherine added. Sara smirked, imagining the Undersheriff's reaction. "Look who's gonna get fired for insubordination now," she scoffed.


	13. Life is Beautiful Because We're Rich

_A/N: Sniff sniff… I'll miss this fic. Last chapter! I have to post this so I can't find more excuses to not continue my AF fic._

_**Chapter 13:**_

_Five Years Later_

"Who would have thought?" Warrick wondered, lying on a cream couch with a glass of champagne in his hand. "Our lives at the crime lab seem so far away now…" added Catherine. Greg raised his eyebrows. "Without the prank we played on Sofia, Brass and Ecklie, though, they wouldn't have played a prank on us, we wouldn't have played a prank on them, the lab rats wouldn't have played a prank on us, and Sara wouldn't have discovered Grissom's Marvelous Mush." Everyone laughed. They were reminiscing about the early days of the mush.

"Remember the look on that businesswoman's face when I offered her a free sample at the mall?" Nick asked, almost snorting his champagne out of his nose. "And now," Grissom said, "Grissom's Marvelous Mush is a popular snack food all over the world, it suits the tastes of young and old alike, plus its health benefits have been proven by experts." Sara walked to the humongous kitchen. They all refused to have butlers and servants, preferring to clean, cook and tidy up after themselves. Greg still complained about it sometimes. Sara got a large bowl of mush, grabbed a few spoons, and headed back. Everyone ate, Catherine saying through her full mouth, "It sure does have a lot of protein, what with all those mashed-up bugs." Sara contemplated the success of the mush, saying "Though I do miss the challenges that come with being a CSI. But this was a real lucky break for us." Greg leaned back, putting his arms above his head. "And now, we can live like kings for the rest of our natural lives." Nick raised his glass. "I'd like to propose a toast. To Grissom's Marvelous Mush!" Everyone raised their wineglass, and called, "Cheers!"


End file.
